User blog:Jaadowgg/Chapter 347 Discussion
The discussions are still gonna be held in the blogs, but do check out the forums because they're great. Now, onto the summary. First off, not much happens in this chapter but we do get more names and a bit of character development (I think). We start off right after where we left off last time. If you can't remember what happened last week, then: Black Mohawk Man gets mad at Ging and Pariston saying one of them has to leave and Ging is all like "Nah, you guys leave," and Pariston says "Nu-uh, you guys die". So now, Black Mohawk Man goes with option number five: They both die. Then some guns appear in their hands and they start shooting without warning! Chef Clown and Cool Guy are shocked at this but they're told to stay out of it. Ging and Pariston head down to the basement and Elfy says to corner them carefully. He calls out to them saying that he's never not hated them as the firing continues. Ging says that Elfy and his boys have a real bad temper and Pariston brings up the fact that Ging is calling people out on their bad temper. Ging rebutes that it's "just an image of (him) that was pieced together from a bunch of totally separate incidents." ((Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. don't believe you!)) Ging says it was Pariston's fault because he provoked them, but Pariston says he ws going along with Ging's flow. ((Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. don't believe you!)) But, now that they've started they're not gonna back down so Ging and Pariston are gonna fight back, but gently. Ging says that even though these guys are Emitters, they're the kind that would just materialize guns.((?)) and that it'll be a breaze taking them down. Pariston asks if it's okay for him to be seeing Ging's technique and Ging says it's no problem as he focuses his aura into his fist. He then punches the ground a few timees and Pariston looks shocked. As the punches travel underground, Pariston recalls that it's Leorio's ability that Ging just used! And, sure enough, the punches come right up and hit the ones that were chasing after Ging and Pariston, just like what happened when Leorio punched Ging. Pariston asks if Ging has the power to copy other people's abilities and Ging says that if he's hit by a strike attack once, then he's able to imitate it. He calls it "a natural gift". Elsewhere underground, two more guys are leaning against a wall, debating whether or not to go in after the three that were just knocked out. Ging thinks that, since Leorio is training to become a doctor, the ability he used probably came from trial and error and that he did something like what Ging was going to do. He puts his handf against the wall and taps it using two fingers, which releases pulses of his aura, like an ultrasound scan. From this he concludes that there are two people on the other side of the wall. He places both hands on the wall in the positions of the two men and releases his aura through the wall, hitting the two in the back. Ging uses his scanning ability again and says that no one else is coming. Pariston asks if they gave up but Ging says it's the opposite: they assume the "mission" is complete. Pariston is confused by this but Ging calls him out saying he had them put on a show for Ging. He says that the whole thing was obviously staged. (((((((((Sorry, but once again, this summary is going to have to be put on hold. But discuss anyway and make sure to check back later.))))))))) (((((((((And now, the summary continues.))))))))) Ging continues to say that there were some rough spots but the biggest mistake was Black Mohawk Man not giving an option where they both (Ging and Pariston) leave, as he went right to them dying. He says that if the option to leave came up, he'd probably take it. He also says that he went along with it because he felt bad for them acting out Pariston's self-serving plan and he tells Pariston "Come at me, bro" next time he wants to see Ging's abilities. Back upstairs Elfy was sad because the were found out. Actaully, he's sad because he thought his acting was good but Ging says "Ha! No!" to Elfy and his "ridiculous monotone delivery". Ging says that Elfy should be more worried about his soldiers than his acting because they're not at the level of the Dark Continent ((which, I'm sure is over nine thousand)) and are more suited for the backup reserves. Efly says that they are backup reserves so that's settled. One of them says that their main mission is recon and cover fire. It's revealed that the big robot guy will be doing the shooting. He materializes a powerful, heavy weapon which is manned by an Emitter who makes Nen bullets. It turns out the big robot was the one that sent the weapons to the soldiers. Elfy says that it's been proven that carrying real weapons with Nen bullets is much more efficient on the battlefield and the big robot guy makes up an 11-man team, along with assault and recon personnel, known as the "stone wall" and they came out of the Lubo Civiil War without a scratch. Ging is impressed ((I'd be impressed too. If I knew more about this civil war, that is.)) and asks for the robot guy's name. He says people call him "Golem" and he doesn't want to answer any more questions. Elfy says he's known Golem for three years and that's all he knowns about him. Ging asks Elfy if he can talk everyone into taking his money and Elfy tells Ging that he didn't have a problem with him being number 2, if he didn't bring up the money. Elfy says something along the lines of "People don't like to be bought out" and asks Ging for an explanation. Ging doesn't have one, but apologizes for causing so much disturbance among everyone. However, he can't just take thet money back from those who have already accepted it so he instead asks Elfy if he would just settle for a donation to Nowell Foundation, a foundation that helps support the families of soldiers who have died in the line of duty. Elfy asks Ging if he's being serious ((when is Ging ever NOT serious? Seriously, I can't think of a time when he isn't being serious.)) and asks Ging what his angle is. Ging says he gets himself into situations where he says something before he thinks it through a lot ((Yep, definitely Gon's father)) and this was one of those situations. But, Ging says, the main reason was because he knew Beyond's crew weren't the kind to be dazzaled by money and so when they took it, that meant they accepted him and he was happy to know there were a bunch of fools like him out there. He says that his original plans didn't work out so he was mad and he went to Beyond's hideout he just wanted to blow off some steam but when he got there, the first words out of his mouth were "Let me join, too". He even surprised himself a bit from that and he doesn't remember how things got to be about the money. Elfy then asks Moe Howard, whose name is apparently Marshall, and Marshall says the he asked Ging about it when he and Pariston were arguing. He gives his first impressions on meeting Ging, that he was somebody who liked to stir things up and that he was dangerous, and continues on saying he accused Ging of trying to manipulate people to get his way. He says that he and Marione made preparations in case they needed to gain control over a chaotic situation but found there were merits in having Ging in command. Ging says that his relationship with Paris(sic) ((not sure if scanlators messed up or a cute nickname...)) is complicated but he's not trying to stir anybody up. He says he was serious when he said he wanted Pariston out of the number 2 position in order to mess up his schemes and, again, he was erious when he said he wanted to help with Beyond's plans. He asks Elfy if he will take the money and Elfy accepts saying he'll try and get the soldiers to understand and the money will go to the Norwell Foundation. He also says that, while GIng may be number 2, he'll be the one to keep the soldiers together. Ging accepts this and Pariston comes back saying everyone just agreed to Ging being number 2 and, since the infiltration of the Hunters Association failed, Ging can send the money to everyone freely. Pariston congratulate Ging on his inaguration ((title drop!)) as number 2 to which Ging says he's number 2 in name only and Pariston can take the lead. Pariston declines, wanting to see how Ging handles it and Ging says he won't hold back. And that's the chapter. It wasn't as good as previous ones, in my opinion, but it was still interesting. A couple things that kinda confused me were 1) the use of the term "Emitter". I get that the Nen bullets are an emission technique (Franklin and Pakunoda are the prime examples of this) but the guns and the robot's arm seem conjured. So, I don't know what's with that. 2) Just how old is Elfy? Is he, like, an actual elf? Like, he looks young, but is actually hundreds of years old? Or was he just making a joke about Ging opening an account "as (his) grandson" (something I didn't put in the summary)? Well, those are my thoughts on the chapter. Category:Blog posts